Puro amor
by Aiitaniitaaa
Summary: Songfic AU ¿Que pasaría si la persona que más quieres se está muriendo? ¿Y si tú eres el único que puede salvarla?


**Hola! Bueno, antes que nada aclararos una cosa, esto está inspirado en una canción: Young Killer-Puro Amor. Os recomiendo que la escucheis. Es de rap, a mí personalmente no me gusta mucho ese género musical, pero está canción tiene una letra preciosa, a si que darle una oportunidad. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**POV PEETA.**

Esta noche, como todas las demás, soñé con ella, con la persona que un día me robó el corazón y nunca me lo devolvió. Con la única persona de la que me enamoré. La única por la que sonreía cada día. La única que me entendía. Pero también es la única persona por la que sufrí cada día, cada hora, cada segundo... Solo con ella sentí una conexión: si ella sonreía, yo inmediatamente lo hacía, si ella lloraba, yo sentía su dolor. Ella, solo ella. Y ya no está...

Seco las dos lagrimas traviesas que se escapan de mis ojos, y me asomo a la ventana. Se ve a los niños jugando en el barro, sus madres gritandoles que no se ensucien. Veo a los ancianitos reírse. Veo a los perros correr, los pájaros volar... Veo el sol, más resplandeciente que nunca, y como un misil, una imagen se cruza en mi cabeza. Ese parque. Nuestro parque. Ese parque que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Bajo veloz las escaleras para llegar a mi destino: La cocina. Veo en la mesa el desayuno preparado. Seguramente mamá me la haya preparado antes de irse a trabajar. Desayuno rápido, mientras veo como el Sol ilumina cada vez más, y se hace paso entre la nubes. Pienso en ella, siento que la tengo muy cerca. Me doy cuenta que es una tontería, hace tanto que no la veo... Recojo todo y salgo por la puerta, ando y ando sin parar y la sensación de tenerla cerca aumenta más y más. Llego al parque y todo esta igual, niños corriendo de una lado para el otro, los columpios balanceándose, los toboganes... pero toda mi atención se centra en un lugar... en un banco, su preferido. Katniss siempre decía que era el mejor de todo el parque, ya que era el que mas alejado estaba, pero aun así, desde él podía contemplarse todo el parque.

Me acerco corriendo, esquivando a los niños. Me acerco y la veo hay sentada. Mi corazón da un vuelco, ella no parece haber notado mi presencia, la veo nerviosa, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, y mi corazón se acelera al pensar que ella hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo. Pero... igual que mi corazón se aceleró llenándose de esperanza, se quebró lleno de sufrimiento. La veo besándose con un tipo, un tal Gale. Siento como cae la primera lagrima, y seguida de ella, una mar. Se alejan abrazados, y yo me siento en aquel banco. Busco una inscripción, la inscripción en la que escribimos:_''P&K Puro Amor''_ Pero había una pequeña diferencia a cuando lo escribimos, una pequeña diferencia que hizo que mi corazón se rompiese más si es que era posible...mi nombre estaba tachado. La única cosa que nos unía, había sido borrada.  
Me levanté del banco, y con lagrimas en la cara, me dirigí a casa. Por el camino, pensaba en el montón de cosas que viví junto a ella, los obstáculos que entre los dos pasamos, para, que...Nada de lo que luchamos juntos nos sirvió para nada, al final acabamos separados. Cada uno por su lado.

Cuando iba a entrar, observe que el coche de mi madre estaba aparcado en la entrada, cosa rara, ya que a estas horas debería estar trabajando. Llamé al timbre y me abrió. Al verme llorando, como cualquier otra madre, me preguntó que me pasa, pero yo no puedo contestarla, necesito su abrazo, su cariño, y como no, ella está ahí para darmelo. Le cuento lo sucedido, pero ella no me contesta, lo único que me dice antes de marcharse y dejarme solo es: _**'****'EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y EL FINAL ES TRISTE''**_

_Tres años después..._

Son las cinco de la tarde, y salgo de mi casa para irme a encontrar con mis amigos, cuando siento como un dolor en el pecho, pero un dolor físico, no se como explicarlo, es como una gran angustia... Sigo andando y la angustia es más grande... Intento olvidarlo, pero no se que me pasa...Sigo caminando,aún con esta angustia, cuando veo a Madge y a Annie, las mejores amigas de Katniss, llorando...Yo, tonto de mi, me acerco haber que les pasa, y ellas, entre sollozos, me alcanzan a decir''Kat,Katniss,se... esta... muriendo'' Yo, sin poder creerlo, me inundo en ese mismo mar de lagrimas en el que están ellas dos. Esa noticia me deja totalmente en shock, camino sin saber donde ir, solo...camino. Yo creía haberla olvidado ya, pero no, la sigo queriendo como el primer día. Sigo andando hasta que me choco con quien menos pensaba encontrarme, Gale. Él está a los besos con Delly, no me lo puedo creer...con toda la rabia del mundo le pego, le pego hasta dejarlo inconsciente mientras ella me grita. Y como un zombi, sigo caminando, hasta que me doy cuenta de que he llegado al hospital...Entro corriendo y veo a la madre de Katniss y a su hermanita en la cafetería, llorando... Entro en el ascensor que me lleva hasta el tercer piso, en donde se encuentra la habitación en la que tienen ingresada al amor de mi vida. Mientras subo los pisos, no pude evitar fijarme en una mujer que va con un pequeño de unos tres años, e imaginarme lo lindo que habría sido crear una familia con ella. Un pitido me saca de mis pensamientos, he llegado al piso 3.

Busco y busco hasta encontrar la habitación 203. Abrí la puerta con miedo y la veo, en esa cama, conectada a muchos cables, pálida, muy pálida, sin esa sonrisa imborrable que ella tenía. No lo puedo evitar y voy corriendo a su lado. La hablo y la hablo, pero obviamente no obtenía una respuesta. Entonces escucho al médico decirme la cosa mas horrible que nadie me haya dicho nunca, que Katniss necesita un corazón para vivir, pero no había donante. Sus padre quisieron donar, pero no servían... Necesitaban un donante más joven... En ese momento pensé en mi, en ella, y en mi madre, murió hace un año sin poder siquiera despedirme... únicamente me queda Katniss, pero yo soy su única salvación, si ella muere, yo moriré con ella. Escribo en un papel todo lo ocurrido y lo guardo entre sus cosas. La doy un beso, un último beso y salgo de la habitación, para hacer, lo que muchos pensarían una locura, y otros una muestra de **PURO AMOR.**

Les digo a los médicos lo que quiero y me dicen que está todo bien, me hacen varias pruebas y firmo varios papeles. Le comunican la noticia a la familia de Katniss. Su madre me abraza, me dice que estará enternamente agradecida. Prim únicamente me abraza y me susurra _''Nunca dejó de quererte''._ Luego, entro en una sala, me tumbo en una camilla. Hay una luz cegadora, pero me da igual, ya que al momento la traen a ella. Ponen su camilla a menos de un metro de mí. Empiezan a dormirme, y antés de caer en un sueño prfundo, estiro mi brazo y agarro su mano. Puede que sea por el hecho de que estoy casi inconsciente, pero siento una pequeña presión, como si ella supiera que estoy aquí.

Después, solo veo un mar, un ancho mar por el que navego, sin rumbo. Estoy en un barco, miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay nada más que cielo y agua. El barco navega veloz entre las olas. Y allí está ella, mirándome. El aire hace que su pelo y su vestido bailen a su compás. El sol se refleja en sus grises ojos, y yo solo la miro. Poco a poco se acerca a mí, coge mi mano y la aprieta. De sus labios sale un _''Gracias''. _yo no puedo resistirlo más y juntos mis labios con los suyos... Sé que me estoy muriendo, que esto no es real, pero me da igual. Porque estoy aquí, con ella, sin que haya tiempo ni realidad, sin que nada nos separé jamás. Y para mí eso es suficiente.

**En la carta ponía:**

_Para que tu vivieras,_

_alguien tenía que morir,_

_prefiero estar en el cielo antes que aquí_

_y estar sin ti._

_Te cuidaré siempre,_

_y prometo esperarte allí_

_en el lugar donde empezó todo,_

_nunca estarás sola,_

_mi corazón...**ESTARÁ DENTRO DE TI...**_

* * *

_****_  
**¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, aquí está esta historia, la había escrito hace ya bastante tiempo, y la subí a un fotolog, pero con otros personajes y era mas corta, a si que si por un casual os suena haber la leido (lo dudo) pues es por eso. Os vuelvo a repetir que escucheis la cancion en la que me inspiré: Puro Amor- Young Killer, y aunque no os guste ese tipo de musica, escuchar la letra. Una cosa, al haber escrito esta historia con los nombres de otros personajes, puede que se me haya colado alguno al subirla aquí, aunque creo que no. Y otra cosa más(lo sé, soy muy pesada) Me lié un poco con los tiempos al escribir esta historia, y lo he intentado corregir un poco, pero si veis que hablo en pasado y paso a escribir en presente, lo siento mucho. Bueno, nada más que decir, si me dejais in review, os lo agradecería muchisímo, da igual si es para lanzarme flores o tomates, el caso es que quiero saber que os a parecido.**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
